Danger Lurks... in a Broom Closet?
by vedette
Summary: Harry and Ginny are hiding from Filch, when Ginny notices something very peculiar... I finally managed to get a new chapter up!
1. Recovering

Danger Lurks…In A Broom Cupboard  
  
By vedette  
  
Recovering  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter zoomed across the Quidditch field on his Firebolt lost in thought. It was early in the morning, and the sky was swept with the shades of pinks and purples of sunrise, not that Harry noticed. The reason he was out flying so early was to be alone. Flying was the only activity he could do without replaying the whole scene from the third task. Well, almost always. Why did I have to go convince Cedric to take the Cup with me? If I hadn't he wouldn't be…Harry couldn't even think the word without practically breaking down. He remembered every last detail, from Cedric's death to Cho Chang's face, with tears streaming down it. He hadn't given much thought to Cho now, it just wouldn't be right since it was because of him her boyfriend was dead. The gossip would kill him, and for some reason, he seemed to be over her. Harry spiraled lower and lower as he thought about that fatal day… Harry was just grateful that when he flew so fast his tears were wiped from his face before they truly made themselves known.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasly watched in amazement at the aerobatic stunts Harry was pulling off on his broomstick. Hogwarts was half abandoned and she was prepared for another incredibly boring day. Normally she'd be in class, for her fourth year, but this year, only about a third of the students showed up on the Hogwarts train. After the horrifying event that happened here, parents were reluctant to let their children go to back to Hogwarts, not realizing the safest place was near Dumbledore. Not a single Slytherin came, not that they were scared, probably just to give a bad name to Dumbledore. Ginny was lonely. Since there weren't enough students, teachers allowed them to go to Hogsmead, if they were old enough (in their fifth year) or with someone older. She couldn't go with Ron, he was off somewhere with Hermione in a broom cupboard doing something she'd rather not talk about. She'd learned at an early age, not to hang around the twins for too long or else your size and shape are often altered. Instead she ended up bringing a book and reading under a tree near the Quidditch pitch in the early morning. It was no coincidence that it was the same time Harry was out flying; Ginny had basically memorized his whole schedule. She stopped collecting pictures of him and gave up all appearances of her old childish crush, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind. Ginny figured there was no hope in Harry ever seeing her as someone other than Ron's little sister, so she stopped embarrassing herself by sending valentine and get-well cards when they probably weren't appreciated. She just wished there was something she could do for him. Ginny had watched him fly with frustration and anger. Wasn't this a department for friends? Ron and Hermione would be no help; they were too busy staring at each other to notice their friend so upset. She sighed as she watched Harry zip around with his robes loosely flapping around him. Why couldn't she just get over him?  
  
***  
  
Harry, not being Seeker for nothing, spotted a redhead hiding under a birch tree. He thought that yesterday, but figured it was a figment of his imagination. What's Ron doing hiding, he wondered. It has to be Ron, who else has hair like that? All of a sudden Harry grinned with a plan forming in his head. It had been so long since he'd had some fun with Ron. Harry figured this was a good time to, and to find out whether a Firebolt can hold two people comfortably or not. Sweeping low towards the birch, Harry whipped out his wand and yelled, "Accio!" He had become quite a perfectionist at that particular spell. Soon there were two people on the Firebolt. Harry grinned at his success but changed it to a look of horror, nearly falling off the broom (that wouldn't be good). He hadn't summoned Ron. It was Ginny who was sitting on his broom in front of him.  
  
***  
  
Ginny hidden under the branches of the tree, was staring up at Harry's forlorn face, when she detected a sudden change. He suddenly had a smile swept across his face and then he changed his direction entirely and headed towards Ginny. She stopped breathing sometime around then. She saw him with his wand out and then felt a weird sensation as she was pulled up onto Harry's broomstick. Wow, this is how fast Harry goes. I should fly more, thought Ginny delightedly. Harry was grinning ear to ear and then replaced that look to one of shock when he saw who she was. Ginny felt miserable. He's probably angry for me spying on him, she figured. Harry quickly landed the broom and gave a worried look.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. I thought you were Ron," Harry said hurriedly as if he was worried Ginny was going to yell at him. Ginny felt her insides turn as his green eyes were focused on hers.  
  
"Don't worry. Actually it was kind of fun getting swept off my feet by the great Harry Potter." Ginny gulped. That didn't quite come out the way she meant. Luckily Harry didn't seem to notice anything wrong.  
  
"It was kind of fun, wasn't it? D'wanna try again?" Ginny nodded, with no words being able to come to her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a boring day after all.  
  
***  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled fondly as he watched the two try crazy stunts on the broom together out of his office window. Ginny wasn't the only one watching Harry on his broomstick. He knew someone would have to get Harry out of guilt and depression and it seemed like that someone was Ginny. That was good. Now he didn't have to plant a hint to Harry's two friends, Ron and Hermione, who seemed busy enough already. Dumbledore chuckled. Oh, to be young and carefree. Well maybe not the carefree part. Dumbledore glanced at the sky. Several clouds were on the horizon. He just hoped it wouldn't snow, that would ruin the plan he had…  
  
***  
  
Ginny shivered. It was getting a bit cool out and they had been flying for quite some time. Harry noticed her shivers.  
  
"Are you getting cold? Maybe we should head in now. Besides it looks like it's going to rain." Ginny nodded regretfully. She was having so much fun too, but Harry was probably right, now would be a good time to return inside. What a gentleman, even noticing when she got cold.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, bye" she said with a wave and headed off.  
  
"Hey wait a second. Are you trying to lose me, or something? We're going the same direction." Harry noticed Ginny shivering again. "Maybe we could get some hot chocolate and get warmed up in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny could swear she could hear her heart beat faster. She never considered the possibility of Harry wanting to hang around with her after they finished flying. Plus he was offering her hot chocolate? This couldn't be happening. Ginny quickly agreed before Harry could take back his offer. She wondered if they could light the fire in the fireplace…  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting all alone in a classroom. "What a summer!" thought Hermione. Ron had finally told her why he was so upset about all the guys she showed an inkling of like for, especially Vikor Krum and Lockhart (mind you, I'd be upset if I had him for a teacher too), and the summer went uphill after that. She had a feeling that Harry's summer wasn't all that great though. Hermione stared out the window. Say, wasn't that Harry there, along with Ginny? She wondered what had happened, had Harry finally noticed her or had Ginny finally got the courage to speak to him. Whatever had happened, Hermione was happy it did. Ginny had become quite good friends with her. After all, she had to have some girl companions to talk to, and someone a little more sensible than the silly girls in her dorm, Pavarti, Lavender and the rest. Ron shifted positions and murmured almost in half sleep.  
  
"Something out there, Hermione?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. Your sister… and Harry," she replied. Ron bolted upright from his lying-down position.  
  
"My sister and Harry! What are they doing together? What does Harry think he's doing?"  
  
"Relax," Hermione said calmly, pushing Ron back down, "For your first question, all they're doing is talking and laughing. As for your second question, Harry probably is just making friends. If you haven't noticed, we haven't exactly done much with him lately (at this Hermione blushed) and there aren't many people around besides us." Ron mumbled something that Hermione didn't catch and they fell out of that discussion.  
  
***  
  
Halfway to the castle, what had been threatening all morning finally became a reality. It began to rain. Hard. The Firebolt had already been sent away (Harry also sent Ginny's book ahead of them), so Ginny and Harry had to run as fast as they could to Hogwarts, where it was warm and dry. Ginny was getting drenched until all of a sudden the rain stopped. No, that wasn't right. Harry smiled at her confusion.  
  
"I've got a rain repellant charm up my sleeve." Ginny still frowned. If that was true, why was he still getting soaked? As if Harry could read her mind he continued, "I've only mastered it on one person at a time," he said with regret, "Well, at least we're at the castle now. Lets just hope that no one catches us dripping wet on the floor" As they were walking down the passageway, a cat appeared and meowed. Ginny froze. Mrs. Norris whisked away.  
  
"Great, we'd better run for it," said Ginny nervously, getting ready to bolt.  
  
"No wait. Hide in here." Harry gestured towards a closet. Ginny nodded, then looked at there tracks. That wouldn't work. Unless… Ginny flicked out her wand, muttered some words and waved it over their tracks. All the mud disappeared. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Ginny quickly joined Harry in the closet. She had no idea closets were so small. "Funny," she thought, "Here I am with Harry in a broom cupboard. Who would have expected it?" As Ginny's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed something very strange. There was nothing in the closet, not even brooms. There were some fancy symbols etched into the wall, covered in layers of dust. She dusted them, trying to see them better. Harry peered at the wall, and then opened the door.  
  
"What are you staring at Ginny?"  
  
"These symbols here, can't you see them?"  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
As hard as he tried, Harry couldn't see anything. Ginny felt her spine tingle. Why couldn't Harry see them, yet she could? Her brother once said, "Hearing things that no one else can hear, isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Would the same apply to sight?  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Harry headed to the Gryffindor tower and said the password to the Fat Lady and each headed up to their separate rooms to change. As Ginny entered her room, she realized how much she missed having a roommate. All of hers hadn't come to Hogwarts yet. Ginny changed into the nicest robes she had that weren't reserved for special occasions and brushed her hair a bit, trying to neaten herself up as fast as possible. When she got back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was already there.  
  
"I'm beginning to think Ron was right on how long girls take to get ready," Harry greeted with a tinge of a smile. (Ginny started to protest, but Harry stopped her) "Now let's head off to the house-elves and get some hot chocolate, like I said. And the best thing is, we don't have to worry about running into a teacher, they're all gone preparing for the upcoming evil (at this Harry bit his bottom lip worriedly) or trying to convince parents that their children are safest under Dumbledore's care. But just in case…" With this Harry got a mischievous look and pulled out a piece of parchment from under his robes. Ginny was confused. How could that old thing help them sneak around the school? Harry saw her confused and apologized "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know about this handy little map of mine. It's one of my top-most secrets (Ginny wondered what his other secrets were) so don't tell anyone. Only Ron, Hermione, the twins and a few privileged teachers know about this." Ginny put on a solemn look and pretended to salute.  
  
"Now let's go explore!"  
  
***  
  
Harry wondered why he ended telling Ginny about the Marauder's Map. You can't just go around telling people your secrets, he told himself sternly, next thing you know you'll be telling about the Invisibility Cloak. But Ginny's different, he argued. Oh dear, now I'm arguing with myself. Harry decided to concentrate on something else. He started concentrating on Ginny, but that made him nervous somehow. He realized how close they were and how close they had been on his broom. Instead Harry looked at the map, pointed a direction and they were off, sneaking around Hogwart's corridors. Finally they reached the silver fruit bowl painting and Harry reached over and tickled the pear.  
  
"So that's how Fred and George get to all the food for parties," acknowledged Ginny thoughtfully. She stored the information in her mind; it would be useful if she ever wanted to play a trick on the twins. Ginny stepped into the kitchen as Harry held the way open. Almost immediately they were swarmed by little bodies.  
  
"Where's Dobby?" Harry questioned. They all motioned towards a coach.  
  
"Hebbo Harwy Pobber," sniffled Dobby, "Dobby is not feeling well today."  
  
"I didn't know house elves could get sick," said Ginny amusedly. The two got their hot chocolate, along with marshmallows and some biscuits. They headed back to the Gryffindor common room, to be greeted by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ginny I had this great idea. I was wondering if you would like to be roommates with me instead of with whoever you're with," Hermione inquired. When Ginny opened her mouth to agree, Hermione started to babble on again. "Oh you don't have to if you don't want to and don't feel under pressure. It's just that I'm lonely and I'd rather be with you and the Prefects have much better bedrooms and…"  
  
"You're a Prefect!" interrupted all three, Harry, Ron and Ginny, together.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Hermione pulled out a shiny new badge from her robes with the distinctive word "Prefect" on it. "Anyways so what do you say, Ginny? Don't worry I already asked Professor McGonagall and she okayed it and there are two beds and…" Ron whispered to Ginny, "Say something or she'll go on forever!" Ginny. Ginny saw the logic in this, (after all who knows Hermione best?), and quickly agreed to the suggestion. The two bounded up the stairs towards their rooms and started talking about where all Ginny's stuff should go. That's when Harry felt his scar faintly twinge… 


	2. Discovering Powers

Danger Lurks… in a Broom Closet?  
  
Discovering Powers  
  
***  
  
Ginny huffed out of breath after lifting her full suitcases. She had just repacked all her stuff and was relocating it all in Hermione's room. She plopped down on her new bed. Wow, what a soft bed! It even had curtains all around it that she could close when she wanted privacy from Hermione. Ginny made up her mind then and there to become a Prefect at all costs.  
  
"It is nice, isn't it," Hermione agreed, noticing how much Ginny was enjoying the comfort. Once Ginny had settled in and they decided who got which bed, they started discussing what color the room should be. Ginny was for swirling soft pastel colors, and Hermione thought it would be neat to enchant it like the Great Hall was, bewitched to look like the sky outside, except a simpler spell. A male voice drifted into the room.  
  
"Mmm, I must say, Hermione's suggestion sounds a bit more impressive."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione reproached startled. "What do you think you are doing in the girls dorm?"  
  
"I'm just making sure that my little sister is going to be comfortable," Ron replied with an innocent tone looking around at the marvelous room, slightly stunned at how much better Hermione's and Ginny's room was than his and Harry's.  
  
"You mean that you wanted to see what Hermione's bed looked like," Ginny said slyly. Ron turned bright red, the famous Weasly blush. Harry entered the room.  
  
"My, my. Ron, I haven't seen you that red since you and Hermione first…" Ron made a slight coughing sound. Quick as a jackrabbit, Hermione demanded to know of Harry which decorating style was better.  
  
"Hmmm…"said Harry thoughtfully. For some reason the morning he spent with Ginny kept coming to mind. "What about a compromise? Charm it to look like the sky, but only as the sunrise. You know, those soft shades of pinks, purples and blues."  
  
"Since when did you think about sunrises Harry? If you don't watch out, not only will you be brave, heroic and honourable as all the books say about "The Boy who Lived", you'll also become poetic," Ron joked, "The reporters would have a field day." It was Ron's turn to make Harry blush. Harry tried not to make eye contact with Ginny. Hermione and Ginny finally agreed to Harry's suggestion, and went off to the library (Hermione's favorite place) to research up ways to create an artificial sunrise.  
  
***  
  
After the girls ran off to the library, Ron and Harry decided to back to their room and watch what was now becoming a full-fledged thunderstorm. Girls, Ron thought, take so long in deciding things. Luckily Harry was there or else who knows how long they'd have argued. Speaking of Harry, Ron noticed that Harry kept rubbing his scar.  
  
"Something the matter, Harry?" Ron asked rather worriedly. The last time Harry's scar was upset, well things happened that weren't that pleasant. Harry frowned. His scar gave another faint twinge.  
  
"My scar is tingling a bit, though it's very faint. D'you think I ought to tell someone, like Sirus?" Normally Ron might have shrugged it off, but since the past events…  
  
"Maybe you ought to tell Sirus, or even Dumbledore, considering what that's supposed to mean. However if it's really faint…" Ron's voice trailed off with indecision. In the end, Harry decided to owl Sirus, but not bother the Headmaster, who was probably too busy already. Besides, if Sirus thought it important enough, he'd tell the Headmaster. At the Owlery, Ron tied the short message to Sirus onto Pigwidgen, who was busy zooming around, showing off to them. At the same time, Harry tied a message to Mrs. Weasley on to Hedwig, just so that his owl would have something to do and not feel too left out. Their letter to Ron's mom was short, just saying they were all fine.  
  
***  
  
Ginny grinned as she surveyed the room. Hermione had been able to come up with just the charm they'd been looking for. There was even a soft patch of light, representing the sun, and you could tell the time of day by it. Hermione nodded her head in satisfaction at the tricky piece of magic they had just done together. Just then Ginny remembered the writing on the wall of the broom closet. She explained it to Hermione, trying to leave as much of Harry out of the story as possible.  
  
"So you say Harry couldn't see it but you could? That's odd… so is it Harry that's having vision problems, or can you see things other people can't see? It could be the spell for… no, that wouldn't work, or maybe it's the… no couldn't be. Well, we'll just have to go down there and get a closer look," Hermione decided. The two headed off towards the broom closet. Ginny pointed out the strange exotic writing. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't see anything. You're sure about this? (Ginny turned red with indignantly and started to say something very huffily, but Hermione stopped her. That happens a lot in this story, doesn't it?) Well, if you're sure… maybe we should ask a teacher, or even tell Dumbledore." Hermione paused in thought. "Maybe now would be a good time. He must have gotten most parents convinced its safe here somehow, because school is starting in six days from now." Before Ginny had a chance to say anything, Hermione started dragging her off to the Headmaster's office.  
  
***  
  
Hermione knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. Ginny gave one last weak protest.  
  
"Are you sure Dumbledore will want to see us? I mean, he's probably busy and we don't know if there's any problem with my sight?" Just then the door opened.  
  
"Hermione! Ginny! How nice to see you all! I was just finishing the last of my important work. (At this Hermione gave a triumphant glance) So, what is it you have come to see me about?" Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to come in. Ginny explained her story, slightly changing why they were in the broom closet (after all, she wasn't too sure how he'd take the halls being mud bathed) and about the strange symbols. Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Hmmmm… well could you draw as much as you can remember about these symbols?" Ginny drew them to the best of her ability. Dumbledore's eyebrow went up even higher, if possible. He had on sort of a half amused and half shocked expression on his face. Hermione leaned in close, determined to hear every single word coming out of the Headmaster's mouth.  
  
"This is very strange indeed. These symbols are fairy, elfin or perhaps dwarfish runes. It seems that you, Miss Weasley, are able to read runes. Which kind, I don't know. Hagrid might know a little more about the subject. Tell me, Ginny do you take Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Well actually I don't. I decided to take Arithmancy instead, after Hermione told me how good it was." Ginny murmured, hoping there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
"Hmmm… well then, we'll have to put you in one. You won't mind changing your schedule a bit, would you? (Ginny told him that she didn't mind) The fourth years have it… here!" Dumbledore said jabbing his finger at a time slot on a timetable. Ginny shook her head regretfully.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm busy there. I have Potions with Professor Snape. Unless… you'll let me skip it?" Ginny asked hopefully. Snape was definitely not one of her favourites.  
  
"Oh no, we can't you missing Potions now can we?" the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling behind his long silver beard. "But you have to have Care of Magical Creatures in there somewhere, we don't know how many magical creatures you're good with. What about with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at this time? (Ginny shook her head "no") Well then what about at this time?"  
  
"All I've got there is Divination. I can lose that subject; somehow I don't think I'm going to be a true Seer." Ginny glanced closer at the confusing timetable. "Hey wait a second. There isn't any Care of Magical Creatures class then!" At this Hermione stared close at the time pointed out by Dumbledore. A smile spread across her face, as realization struck her.  
  
"Not any classes for fourth years… but there is a class for fifth years. That's when I have it! Could Ginny really go a year ahead when she hasn't even taken it?" Hermione bounced around the whole room full of excitement [I got this idea from watching my class at school] Hmmmm… she doesn't have the books for the class… but she could borrow mine! And I'm sure Ron and Harry will also help out if she's behind. Ooooh, this is so exciting!" It took a while to get Heremione to calm down, and they made the arrangements for Ginny to attend the new class. Dumbledore lent her a less dangerous looking copy of the textbook. Ginny couldn't wait for her first class.  
  
***  
  
"You're kidding! Ginny's going to be in a class with me? Now I might have to work, or at least look like I work, or Ginny could tell Mom," howled Ron as Heremione broke the news to him. "Speaking of Mom, when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I think Ginny just went off to borrow a school owl and tell your mother, Ron," Hermione replied. "Where's Harry? I want to tell him too." Ron started telling Heremione, when a figure walked up on them.  
  
"So Ginny's in our class now?" Harry questioned hesitantly.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione was puzzled. She hadn't told anyone else yet, and neither had Ginny.  
  
"How could I not, when you two yell so loud? I swear I could hear you from our room. You two are lucky everyone's at Hogsmeade, or else you'd have all the teachers and half the students after you for making such a racket!" Harry smiled in spite of himself. "The question is, why was Ginny placed in our class?" Hermione told them the whole story, starting from when they went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Magical powers like that," Ron whistled. "I wonder if it's in the blood? I sure could use some exceptional powers, considering what my marks were last year. My Potions mark, what a horror." Hermione shook her head and launched into a long explanation as to how a person gained these powers that made Ron regret making any such comment.  
  
Harry summed up Hermione's speech. "So, basically you're saying that only a very select few are blessed with such powers," [I might have put it in, but it probably would have 1) bored you to death and 2) taken up over three pages]. "Oh, and you said something about school starting?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to get back into schooling. I hope that this little two- week vacation won't affect my grades. After all, that means we get less schooling than past fifth-years and we are taking our OWL's this year," Hermione fretted.  
  
Ron said exasperatedly "That's what you're worrying about! I'm just worried they'll take away our Hogsmeade visiting times and replace them with extra classes. Or maybe they'll just pill everything upon us, and we'll end up having double the regular homework." Hermione made some sort of comment about people not caring about their homework and they fell into another argument. Harry quietly slipped away, not wanting to get into another one of their fights. At least when school started, they'd have less free time on their hands, and besides, Harry suspected that Hermione was just cranky from not having any schoolwork. He bumped into a pair of red- heads on the way.  
  
"Hiya Harry" the Weasley twins chorused together (Harry still couldn't figure how they did that). "We were just at Hogsmeade, checking out Zonko's" Fred added. Harry shook his head [if you haven't noticed, I tend to like shaking heads] amusedly.  
  
"Trying to get new tricks to play on people?"  
  
"Actually, we were checking out how they run their business. We were just trying to decide, what would be a better place for a joke shop, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" George said seriously (well, as serious as you get them). "Fred reckons we'd get more business in Hogsmeade, but we would have Zonko's as competition." Harry wasn't too sure either.  
  
"So, you decided to build a joke shop? Have you told your parents yet" Harry asked.  
  
"You sound like Hermione, or worse Percy!" George accused  
  
"So, in other words, no." Fred admitted. Figures, Harry thought. He wondered how their parents would take it. It wasn't exactly the highest respecting job, compared to their brothers, but it fit their personality much better. The twins showed their latest invention, (a bag of different sweets, each changing your appearance in a slightly different way) and started to head off when Harry remembered.  
  
"By the way, school's starting this Monday" he said to their retreating backs.  
  
"Thank goodness. I can't wait for things to get back in order." Harry wasn't quite sure which twin said that, Fred or George, but whoever it was, he had to agree. Harry definitely wanted things to go back to order. 


	3. The Start of School

Danger Lurks…in a Broom Closet?  
  
1 The Start of School  
  
By vedette  
  
By the way, I've been having some trouble with the centering of my text. Certain things will center when I upload them, and some things won't. So, I hope you don't mind any sorts of centering errors.  
  
***  
  
After Ginny posted her owl to her mom explaining the unusual circumstances, she decided to tell Hagrid about the news. Being in a class with Harry Potter… it had happened in her dreams, her becoming brilliant and skipping a grade, but she never believed that it would happen. Now if she could only stop blushing. Ginny knocked on Hagrid's door, but there was no answer, except for a low growling sound. That must be Fang, she reasoned, but where could Hagrid be? She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the castle. Maybe she could tell everyone there, unless Heremione had already told them. Ginny strongly suspected that by the time she got back, everyone in Gryffindor would know. Maybe she could also owl Charlie, he was really into powers with magical creatures. She wandered off, daydreaming away.  
  
***  
  
"Attention, attention everyone." Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. The Sorting had just been done, and Dumbledore was trying to get everyone's attention so that he could give his speech. (Okay, I know I skipped over quite some time, but I wasn't sure what I should put in. If I get an idea from somewhere or someone [hint, hint] then maybe I'll edit it) When all the chitter chatter settled down, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know, we have been delayed in the start of school. I am going to tell you what I told your parents. Hogwarts is the safest place from evil that there is around here. We, meaning more than just witches and wizards, have many spells on the school yard so that no one could get hurt from any of Voldemort's (At this there was some gasps at the word, and one new student fainted) or his supporter's power, as long as you stay in Hogwart grounds! Hogsmeade of course is an exception. You will still be allowed to go, (Ron let out his breath, with a long sigh of relief) but the same rules apply. No going unless you're fifth year or higher, or you are accompanied by a fifth year and above." Dumbledore continued on with his usual speech then sat down.  
  
"Glad he's finished. Any longer, I would have fainted from hunger." Ron groaned. "Ginny there was beginning to look tasty." Ginny, who was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione, looked towards Ron and made a face. From just watching Ron, Harry could tell that he must have been hungry; Ron was gulping down everything in sight. Harry wasn't too hungry. He kept on thinking about the beginning of Dumbledore's speech. So finally he'd be safe. That would be a first. There wasn't a year at Hogwarts that he didn't encounter something life threatening, and Harry wasn't thinking about Hagrid's pets. Also, what did the Headmaster mean when he said, "We, meaning more than just witches and wizards?" Were other sorts of creatures putting protection spells on the school? And why did only Hogwarts get such powerful protection? Well, at least he knew the answer to the last question, if all the others had to remain a mystery. They probably put it on Hogwarts because he was here, and Voldemort was after him. How depressing.  
  
"Hello, earth to Harry. Harry, d'you think you could pass me the sweet 'n sour sauce? Okay, if you aren't going to anything than blink, then one blink means yes, and two blinks means no, got it?" Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Ron, I guess I just blanked out. Here's the sauce." Harry reached over and gave his the jar. Harry turned to the twins who were sitting next to him.  
  
"Do you want some of this sauce?" Harry motioned towards the jar Ron was squeezing onto his plate.  
  
"Hmm, what's that Harry?" Fred turned around.  
  
"He means no thanks" George swiftly cut in. Then he whispered something to his twin, and a smile spread across their faces. Harry had a bad feeling about this…  
  
"Oooooh!" Ron's mouth puckered, as if the sauce was incredibly sour. Then his face started going red, and smoke starting pouring out of his ears as if the food was spicy. Fred and George quickly put out the smoke and explained their latest invention.  
  
"They won't know what to do first, get rid of the sour taste, or put out the smoke!" chortled an advertising twin. By the time everyone had headed back to their homerooms, the twins were in full-fledged business.  
  
"Heart-shaped candies to give to that certain someone!  
  
"Do you think I should get some for Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"They'll make her eyelashes fall out, her lips turn green or give her dreadlocks for an entire hour!" the twin continued  
  
"No Ron, I don't think that would be a wise idea." Harry answered seriously. Harry couldn't even imagine what Hermione would do if Ron was responsible for making her eyelashes fall out.  
  
"And if that's not long enough, buy our day long ones, or even ones that last an entire week!" the other twin added.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Hogwarts was going to have some pretty interesting looking students by tomorrow…  
  
***  
  
"Wake up Ginny, wake up." Ginny moaned in her half sleep. What a dream! She opened her eyes. It wasn't a dream! There she was, lying in what had to be the nicest bedroom she had ever had.  
  
"Finally you're up Ginny. I wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school!" Hermione looked horrified at the idea. Ginny quickly changed, then headed down to the Common Room for breakfast with Hermione. She started to slip off towards where all the fourth years were sitting, not sure if Hermione, Ron and Harry would appreciate another person hanging around. Hermione firming marched her over to where she was going to sit.  
  
"Hiya Ginny!" Harry said brightly. Ginny smiled back nervously, feeling a bit too warm all of the sudden. Ron said something too, but Ginny couldn't catch it; her brother's mouth was full of food. Just then, Angelina walked past.  
  
"Hi Angelina!" Ron said, "You don't look damaged in any way." To Harry he said, "Hah, I was right! Fred hasn't cursed her yet! I believe I won our bet," said Ron triumphantly.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Look at my hair." Angelina pulled some in front of her. Ginny looked closely. She couldn't see any difference, except that it did look a little lighter… but that was probably from the summer sun bleaching it.  
  
"Oh, I guess you can't see the difference now, but my hair is now glow-in-the-dark! You wouldn't believe the shock I got when I woke up this morning," Angelina admitted. "Maybe Fred thinks it'll come in handy if we play in a Quidditch match during midnight or something. Oh, there he is now. Excuse me, but I have a few things I wish to discuss with him." Angelina rushed over to where the twins sat.  
  
"Glow-in-the-dark hair, hmmm? I think I want a couple of those. Oh yes, and Ron, I believe I won our little bet," Harry smiled. Ron quickly finished off the rest of his breakfast and started to head off.  
  
Harry stopped him. "Ron, I believe you owe me a favor?" Ron stopped and sat back down again. He scowled  
  
"Oh, alright," Ron said grumpily, "A deal's a deal. What favor do you want?" Ginny watched Harry as his eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
"Oh, I know," Harry exclaimed suddenly, "Ron, I want you to get me some of those… whatever they are, those things that turn your hair to glow in the dark." Ginny looked at the clock, and then at her new schedule. Drat, there wasn't much time, and her next class, Charms, was quite a distance away. She quickly excused herself and went to her next class. Ginny had trouble concentrating that day; between the first day of school, going to be going into an older class and eating breakfast with Harry, she had become rather nervous and distracted. And she didn't even have Care of Magical Creatures until the afternoon!  
  
***  
  
It was lunchtime and Hermione was standing up, looking all around the room.  
  
"Have either of you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked, a bit worriedly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Honestly Hermione! Do you always have to be dragging her along with you? She might have other things to do." Ron snorted into his bowl of soup. "We seem to be spending a lot more time with Ginny these days." Ron looked suspiciously at all the food, and then looked for the twins; he had been very mistrustful about his food lately. Satisfied that the twins were nowhere near, he started eating.  
  
"Actually Ron, I happen to like having Ginny around. What about you Harry?" Hermione defended Ginny.  
  
Harry felt his face grow warmer. "Ummm… yeah, it's kinda nice having Ginny around." Ron started muttering about friendship, ganging up and about little sisters. Hermione paid no attention to him.  
  
"Well we have Transfiguration next, and…" Hermione said staring at her schedule.  
  
"When do we have Care of Magical Creatures?" interrupted Harry. Hermione lifted an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Last thing of the day. Why?" Hermione wondered… Harry hastily said, "Oh nothing" and they fell out of that topic and started talking about other things, such as Pavarti's and Lavender's dreadlocks (obviously something to do with the twins).  
  
***  
  
Ginny sighed. Finally she was out of Potions. She could swear that she could still feel Snape's hot breath on the back of her neck. Now, to her next class! Now, where did she put that timetable? After finding and examining it, she realized that it was finally time for her Care of Magical Creatures Class. Ginny wasn't sure whether she should be excited or dreading this class. True she had some sort of gift, and Hagrid was nice, but would they tease her for being little? Plus that class was with Slytherin…  
  
"Ginny, wait up!" Ron panted. Ron and Harry were heading her way. However, Hermione wasn't with them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Honestly, do you two look out for each other? Why don't you hook up some sort of radar system? All I seem to hear from you two is Where's Hermione or Where's Ginny?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Don't mind Ron, he's just grumpy, 'cause we just came from Divination. Hermione doesn't take that class, and the Arithmancy class, the one she has now, is all the way on the other side of school." Harry explained, shooting a dirty glance at Ron. The three headed off to their class. When they arrived, Ginny relaxed a bit. No one was staring, pointing or teasing her. Gee, I guess this is what Harry Potter has to go through. Being in the center of attention, and all that. That's when Draco Malfoy arrived.  
  
"What's she doing here? Are you becoming Hagrid's assistant to get your hands on some gold, or are you here to help Weasley with his homework. He could sure use it," Malfoy smirked. Just then Hagrid appeared who'd heard the whole conversation.  
  
" Why, 'Ello 'Arry. As to you," Hagrid said turning to Draco, "She's here to learn, just like you are, I 'ope. (The Headmaster and Ginny decided it would be best to not tell the class about her gift.) Oh 'ello Hermione." Hermione had just come up behind them. Hermione politely greeted him back.  
  
"How'd she get into a fifth-year class?" Pansy Parkinson pouted. "And whatever happened to your hair, Patil? You too Lavender." At this the two blushed and tried as hard as they could to hide their cursed hair. Ginny was just glad that the topic had changed and that their wasn't much talk about her. Hagrid brought them all towards a table that was covered in jars, each containing a small light, each one had slightly different swirls of color.  
  
"Now Dumbledore wants me to talk about fairies to you (at this Hagrid's eyes twinkled at Ginny). These here aren't fairies, but they're a close relative, the pixies. It be impossible to catch and trap a fairy." Hagrid nodded knowledgably. As Hagrid got more into his speech about fairies, the more Ginny was entranced by the idea of them. Hagrid took special care to talk about runes, the writing of the fairies.  
  
Hagrid explained the runes. "Y'see, there are two types, magical and non-magical. Fairies use runes to write messages like we do when write. But their runes can contain magic, holding a simple command. Open your books t' page 273." Ginny gasped when she saw what was on the page. It was similar to what she saw in the broom closet. She wanted to take her textbook and decipher the words on the wall immediately, but seeing as she was still in class, that was impossible. Hagrid skipped briefly over the topic of runes, and went on to the differences between fairies and pixies.  
  
"Fairies are smarter, by quite a lot. They rarely show themselves. Pixies, however, are little pranksters, and love pulling tricks on people." (Pavarti said something that no one caught but Lavender, and she giggled.) Ginny assumed it was about whoever gave her the dreadlocks.  
  
"You 'ave homework. All y' have t' do is each take a pixie, whichever color pleases you. Then you've got to keep it fed, and out of trouble for the next week. If y' lose it, y' get a zero. Now don't worry about them causing havoc, these ones are milder pranksters, they won't do more than pull hair. Okay, go choose your pixie." After Hagrid's speech there was a quick rush towards the table. When Hagrid said to choose the pixie of your liking, he wasn't quite accurate, Ginny thought. When she reached the table she realized that certain pixies were drawing them towards them. Draco quickly grabbed a black and red one that Ginny would never had chosen. Pavarti and Lavender grabbed pink and purple ones (figures). When Ginny got to the table, there wasn't one pixie begging for her to take, but many. Finally she chose one with purple, blue and green. The pixie flittered in the jar triumphantly and started doing all sorts of tricks for Ginny. It started shifting into a rainbow of colors.  
  
"Hey Ginny, how'd ya get your pixie to act like that," Ron peered at her jar, "Mine only is banging at the jar to get out." Ron's pixie was a flaming red color and seemed particularly mischievous."  
  
"Maybe it's part of her talent" Harry came up behind them. "Look at mine." Harry's was blue and a deep green.  
  
"That green looks the same as your eyes Harry," remarked Ginny. She suddenly did a deep blush. CRASH!!!!! Neville had just lost grip of his jar. His pixie danced out of his reach. Ginny feeling sorry, called the pixie back to Neville, mentally. To her surprise it went back to Neville, giving her a small wink. Harry groaned. With pixies around the school, along with the twins, he felt there was going to be a lot happening. Harry, although he didn't know it, was right, but not in the way he suspected…  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, and I'll be adding more about the broom cupboard soon… 


	4. Are Mittens Romantic?

Danger Lurks… in a Broom Closet?  
  
1 By vedette  
  
Chapter 4  
  
2 Are Mittens Romantic?  
  
This came out later than I intended because my computer crashed or something strange happened and I lost a lot of my work (Or so the excuse goes).  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled as she looked at the Great Hall the next morning. It turned out Hagrid was a little off when he said that the pixies wouldn't do much mischief. Many students had already lost theirs or were trying to catch them, for there were many little lights dancing across the ceiling, giving little chimes of giggles. (Fred and George weren't sure whether to be overjoyed or upset over the new prankster competition.) As for Ginny's, it seemed to stick with her, as if a reward for choosing it. Luckily for everyone, there weren't that many fifth-years, so there were only about sixty or so people who had gotten a pixie (I just estimated here). As she sat down at the table, Ron pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Ginny, where your jar?" Ron asked. Ginny motioned towards her shoulder, where her pixie sat. "Oh," Ron said, sounding slightly depressed. "If I let mine out of my jar…" Ron shuddered and pulled out his jar. True enough, the pixie was pounding itself against the glass, seeming to want freedom.  
  
"Accio!" Harry chanted, quickly pulling his pixie towards him. Hermione, who had just come up behind him was horrified.  
  
"Harry! You can't just go and do magic like that in the corridors! You could get in trouble from a teacher!" Hermione reprimanded. Harry glanced around. No teachers had seen him for a very good reason. They were all busy with the pranksters, (that includes Fred and George who seized the opportunity to play some tricks, then blame them on the pixies). Ginny looked at the chaos and wondered if it would be this bad throughout the day…  
  
***  
  
As Ginny sped from one class to the next, gaining more homework than she thought she could handle, saw that the troublemakers moved with the crowd, looking for innocent victims. The only class that wasn't chaotic was Transfiguration (one look from Professor McGonagall and they all left as fast as they could go) and Potions. Ginny was in Potions at the moment. Her pixie was hiding in her hair, camouflaged the same color. Ginny wanted to leave it in her room; she had no clue what Snape would do if he found it (remember, she's a fourth year), but the little pixie sulked and wouldn't let her. Ginny watched Professor Snape as he showed how to make an Aging Potion. Snape, she thought, what a despicable, despising excuse for a teacher. The pixie agreed. You can read my mind? Ginny thought. I guess there's more to pixies than I thought. The pixie gave a smug feeling, and then flew off, careful not to be seen by the teacher. Ginny watched in horror as the little creature pushed on a bookend off his desk, into the cauldron, containing a fully done Aging Potion. It splashed all over Snape. The tiny pixie giggled, and then hid back in Ginny's hair, before Snape saw. When all the yellow-green smoke cleared, everyone got a good glimpse of Snape… as an ancient wrinkled wizard! The Gryffindors howled with laughter, and Colin Creevey got a great photo. Snape waved his wand to turn back into normal, took a deep breath and started to yell, when the bell rang for the next class. She scurried as fast as she could out of the classroom, before Snape could take 50 points of Gryffindor and give them all detentions. Outside, all the Gryffindors started crowding around Colin, trying to buy a copy of the picture he took. Colin looked like he was going to dash for it (there was quite a mob) when Fred and George came through, and started giving advice.  
  
"Colin, Colin," Fred shook his head at the innocent boy, "If you want to make big bucks off of this you have to advertise properly. Allow us."  
  
"Anyone who wants a picture of Snape as a senior citizen, write your name on this list. We'll get your copy of your picture and a bill of 1 Sickle straight to you!" George yelled over the chatter of the crowd. There was a sudden mad rush to the list. Ginny escaped while she could and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
***  
  
"Did 'ya hear about Snape?" Ron asked Hermione, right before their class started. Hermione smiled  
  
"Of course I heard. That's what everyone except the Slytherins are talking about. Still, I didn't catch who it was that caused the Aging Potion to splash all over Snape."  
  
"Ginny'll know, won't she? She has was in that class," Harry said. Ginny rushed up behind them, but before they could ask her any questions, the class started, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny paid full attention. The class was about elves, but Ginny didn't recognize any of their writing, nor did she feel any extraordinary powers with them. At the end of class, Hagrid asked to see their jars of pixies. About two-thirds of the class brought them out, and the rest stood their mumbling excuses, trying to hide so that Hagrid wouldn't notice them missing their's. Hargrid looked around, with a crest-fallen expression, and cast his eyes on Ginny. Ginny hastily pulled out her pixie from her hair.  
  
"Well, I see that went well. Er, maybe we ought t' learn how t' keep 'em around better." Hagrid demonstrated ways of keeping the pixies subdued a bit. It didn't really help…  
  
***  
  
Two months later, and not much had changed as far as pixies went, except that they seemed to be losing interest in Hogwarts, and wandering more and more into the Forbidden Forest. This relieved everyone except for Hagrid; he offered bonus marks to people who caught the "little blighters" as one student put it. Ginny was in business.  
  
"Say Ginny, you never told us about who pulled that great prank on Snape," Ron remembered. She blushed then looked around the Gryffindor common room to make sure no one was watching. The four of them, Harry, Hermione, Ron and herself had just come down from their rooms in the early morning.  
  
"Er, well, it was…" Ginny then pointed to the culprit.  
  
"It was you?!" Ron's voice cracked with incredibility. Harry frowned. Ginny hadn't pointed at herself, more like her hair. The pixie flew out, then bowed, as if to say, "Yours truly." Hermione stared.  
  
"You still have yours? But I thought Hagrid asked for them to be turned in!" Hermione questioned. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Well, I got rather fond of mine, so Hagrid said that I could keep it since he was going to release them somewhere away from here soon," explained Ginny. Then she looked at the time, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class for sure, and Professor Flitwick was about to teach us a very important charm yesterday." Ron raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched his little sister panic. He shook his head.  
  
"Ginny, you don't know what day it is, do you?" Ron asked. Ginny looked up at him in mid-panic, not realizing what Ron was getting at.  
  
Ron sighed, "Today's Saturday! No school, plus today's the first day we get to go to Hogsmeade since school started. Mind you, there's going to be teachers everywhere, Fred and George might be upset over that, but Ginny, relax!" Ginny thought carefully. Ron was right, and Ginny sure could use a break. She sighed blissfully. A whole day with no homework. Wait a second. She frowned.  
  
"I can't go though. I'm only in my fourth year."  
  
Harry jumped in (if you haven't noticed, Ginny and Ron are kind of taking up most of the dialogue here) "Ginny, don't you remember? You can go if you're with us, we're fifth years." Ginny had already thought about this, but she felt it would be rude to invite herself, after all, she only ate with them, not hung around with them all the time. She sighed again; even better, she was going to Hogsmeade with her friends.  
  
***  
  
Ginny ran up and down the shops, peering into each window. Frost was beginning to form, showing the first signs of winter. They had all gone to the sweetshop together and bought some various candies, then hiked to Zonko's joke shop. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. In Zonko's, Ron asked if Harry was looking for anything in particular throughout all of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Erm, no I don't think so," replied Harry. Was it just him, or did Ron look a little disappointed at that? He stared at Ron's ears, as a slight pink flush ran up them. They left the shop, not buying as much as usual, perhaps getting most tricks from the twins. The wind was really beginning to pick up, making a desolate howling sound. There was a slight snowfall happening, and the tops of people's heads were getting dusted with snowflakes. Hermione said something, but the wind was picking up so Ginny didn't quite catch it, the wind was whisking away everyone's words. She motioned to a small pawnshop where they could get away from the wind and talk properly. As they stumbled in, Ginny looked at all their hair. Hermione had her bushy hair all over her face, and Ron's hair was tousled pretty badly. However, at least Harry looked the same.  
  
"Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat. "I was saying that there was a used bookshop that I wanted to check out. However if you don't want to go…" Ron quickly agreed.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know they had a used bookshop! That sounds neat." Harry said thoughtfully, wondering why he had never heard of one. Hermione shot a look at Ginny. All of a sudden, Ginny understood what they were up to…  
  
"Actually Harry, I'd appreciate it if you came with me to the Gladrags Wizardwear shop. Ron, Hermione, meet us back at Three Broomsticks around three o'clock," Ginny said and before Harry had a chance to answer, Ginny pulled him right out of the shop. As she left, Hermione and Ron flashed her signs of thanks and relief  
  
***  
  
"Okay, what was that about?" Harry asked, a trifle annoyed. Ginny flushed.  
  
"Um, well, Harry, I think Ron and Hermione wanted to be alone." Harry stared at Ginny. Ginny squirmed as they walked down the street; she really wished he wouldn't do that. Harry however was too busy thinking about what Ginny had just said.  
  
"Y'mean they just wanted to ditch me and leave me all alone?" he said indignantly, outraged at his friends.  
  
"First of all, you are not alone. Or don't I count anymore?" Ginny asked. Harry choked on whatever he was about to say and thought for a moment, before making another irritated comment. Ginny managed to calm down Harry by the time they got to the shop. She blew on her freezing hands, hoping to warm them up.  
  
Don't you have any gloves, Ginny?" a worried Harry asked. Ginny looked down avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Not exactly. Most of our money went towards buying new textbooks for me; Ron's were in pieces," Ginny mumbled. Money problems were not one of her high topic choices. Harry nodded thoughtfully and headed into the shop, Ginny following. Almost immediately a salesclerk came up to them and asked if they wanted any assistance.  
  
"I'm looking for a Christmas present for an older brother of mine. I was thinking of a scarf," Ginny explained. The delighted salesclerk led Ginny to all sorts of marvelous scarves. Harry went to a different section…  
  
***  
  
Feeling very pleased with herself, Ginny walked out of the clothing shop, now in possession of a Chudley Cannons scarf. It was on sale at a great price, and had little people on broomsticks zooming back and forth on it. She supposed it was supposed to be the players, but they were too small to identify. The wind had started to die down, but the snow was fiercer. She rubbed her hands together, wishing she at least had pockets. Harry put his hands over hers.  
  
"There, is that better?" he asked. Ginny stared into his eyes and blushed as she realized he was holding her hands. They stood there for a couple seconds when Harry adverted his eyes, and pulled his hands away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of fluffy mittens.  
  
"Here, you can have these. I don't use them anyways," Harry muttered under his breath. Ginny put them on. They were so warm. Perhaps that was because her hands were icy cold in comparison, or maybe Harry warmed them up when they were in his pocket. She blushed terribly and was glad that Harry had all of a sudden decided to speed up so that he couldn't see her face. She hurried up as they went to another shop.  
  
***  
  
"There you are!" Ginny spotted her brother and Hermione. She was in Three Broomsticks with Harry and was waiting for her other friends to arrive. They were only five minutes late, but Hermione being late at all was very rare indeed. Ginny made sure that her present to Ron was safely hidden, and motioned to the extra two chairs. It occurred to her that she was going to have to buy more presents than usual, having two new friends.  
  
"So, what did you buy?" Harry asked curiously. He had noticed that they had next to nothing as far as bags or parcels. Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"Er, well we didn't find much to buy. Um… Hermione bought something," Ron said shifting in his seat. Hermione showed them a new book she had picked up, "Creative Curses and Counter-Curses for the Advanced Learner." Advanced learner, Harry thought, yep, that would describe Hermione, I'll have to remember that one for later. Ginny looked at the prices of the drinks. Oh no! She looked closely. She didn't bring enough money. After buying Ron's present, and a few things for herself, she hadn't enough for a Butterbeer! She was sure Harry must have been reading her mind, when to her great relief, he told them all that he was going to pay for drinks all round. They all got Butterbeers and chatted about anything in particular. By the time they had finished, the teachers had started rounding everyone up and heading them back to Hogwarts. Ginny peeked into her bag with her present, just to get a good feeling on the great buy, when she noticed there was something wrong with the scarf. One of the flyers had stopped moving back and forth and just sort of wobbled up and down. Bargain bins, she thought with disgust, who can trust them?  
  
"You guys head back. I've got something I have to do," Ginny said and rushed to Gladrags Wizardwear. A salesclerk showed up just like last time.  
  
"Oh hello. Is there something wrong with your gloves? The young man was very worried about the size, but I reassured him that one size fits all." Ginny stared at the lady, not understanding what she was talking about. Her mittens were just purchased? Harry went to all that trouble? She shook her head to clear her mind and got to what she was here for. The woman was very upset when she learned about the problem with the scarf.  
  
"Oh dear. The charm must have worn off." The lady pulled out her wand, waved it while saying an incantation, and the scarf was all fixed up. "Here, to make up for the bother, have these earmuffs for free." Ginny grinned, wondering whether the earmuffs could hide when her brother's ears went pink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Ginny lay in bed thinking about the unusual day she had had. Actually when she thought about it, the whole school year had so far been pretty weird. In a good way of course. She wondered why Harry had bought her mittens. She had one last thought before drifting off into dreamland.  
  
"Are mittens romantic?" 


	5. Presents?!

Danger Lurks…in a Broom Closet?  
  
1 By vedette  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
Presents?!  
  
***  
  
Christmas was drawing nearer, and everyone was getting excited, even the teachers. Professor McGonagall had stopped giving detentions, and instead for punishment, a naughty student would have to sing a Christmas carol in front of the class [One of my teachers did that]. Harry grinned. It had been pretty funny watching Neville sing, "Deck the Halls" after Neville had accidentally Transfigured his desk, giving it claws and a tendency to scuttle, instead of turning his hat into a mouse. (Harry had a feeling that Neville would have preferred a detention than have to get up to the front of the class and sing a solo.) Harry hadn't given much thought to Christmas presents, and found himself getting worried. How on earth was he going to come up with so many present ideas? When he mentioned this to Hermione she looked shocked that Harry hadn't already figured it out yet. She showed him a list that she had made up. Only Hermione, he thought shaking his head, would make a whole list on possible gifts for each person, where and when to get each gift, figure out the price for each one, and fit it in a budget, three weeks before the holiday even arrived. But still, a list wasn't such a bad idea. He soon ended up making one himself, although it was nowhere as neat as Hermione's, in his bedroom. Then a thought struck him.  
  
"Ron," he asked, "Whatever am I going to get Ginny?" Ron looked up from his History assignment, grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Do you even need to get her anything? I'm her brother. What should I get her?" That brought on another thought. "Harry, what am I going to get Hermione?" Harry thought hard. Now, he knew exactly what he was going to get Hermione, a nice thick tricky book. But Ron however… Oh I don't know, thought Harry, why doesn't he get her flowers or write poetry or something. The idea of Ron writing poetry and sending flowers to Hermione brought a smile to his face. Soon Harry was laughing uncontrollably as he fell off his bed onto his floor. Ron stared at Harry rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Whatever are you thinking about? Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I want to know (that's a lot of thinking)." Ron raised an eyebrow, watching Harry recover. "And if you're gonna say a book, don't even bother. I've done that for the last four years. Besides this year is different. I've got to get her something…special." That brought on another burst of laughter from Harry. Ron looked at his friend. Nope, Ron thought, Harry isn't going to be the slightest bit of help. But Harry proved Ron wrong [doesn't that sound awkward, Ron wrong? Try saying it out loud], once he calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"Why don't we ask someone who knows more about the topic?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded; that sounded like a good idea. Now, who to ask? Someone who wouldn't embarrass him. He ran through everyone he could think of in his mind until he came to one conclusion. It had to be a relative. Now, he couldn't ask Mum or Dad, that'd be embarrassing all right. Bill and Charlie were far away; he couldn't risk having the advice come too late. Percy was certainly out of the question and the twins would tease him to another planet or give him the worst advice possible. Well then, that boiled down to one person.  
  
"Harry, we'll have to ask Ginny," Ron decided. Harry looked relieved (perhaps he was worried they'd have to go to Percy).  
  
"Well, at least Ginny's okay. I mean she won't be as bad as anyone else," Harry added hastily.  
  
"I dunno. She'll probably tease me 'till I kneel at her feet calling Ginny 'Her Majesty'," Ron said glumly. He noticed Harry's shocked face. "Oh, I suppose you don't believe me? She's done it before; once I had to go around hailing her. I suppose you wouldn't know. She's never a spitfire around you, she acts sort of…well…um…calmer or subdued," Ron said, struggling to find the right word. Ron was closer to Ginny than all the rest of his siblings, probably because of the age closeness. He jogged off looking for Ginny. Ron just hoped that his sister would co-operate…  
  
***  
  
"So that's the problem Ginny," Ron finished off telling his predicament to Ginny. "You live with her, don't you have some idea of what she wants?" Ron and Ginny were in the common room together, while Harry distracted Hermione in the library so she wouldn't barge in. Ginny smiled at her brother mischievously and nodded.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I could pick out what she'd like and what she wouldn't like. Should we go to Hogsmeade sometime and ditch Hermione to find her a spectacular, stunning present? Oh and I take it you want something a little more, ah… special than a book." Ron nodded. Now how come everyone came up with books as gifts for Hermione? At the rate she receives books, she'll own a full-fledged library by the time she graduates. Then he remembered something.  
  
"No wait. It won't be just us; Harry's coming too. All we need now is someone to distract Hermione." Ron and Ginny put their heads together in thought about who to dump Hermione on.  
  
"Hagrid!" exclaimed Ginny. "He could distract Hermione. And we can trust Hagrid." And Ginny sent Ron to Hagrid's place.  
  
***  
  
"So will you do it Hagrid?" Ron pleaded, tired from running all about looking for people.  
  
"Course I will," Hagrid's voice boomed within the wooden cabin. "Y'know y' could've come t' me for advice a present for 'eremione." Ron assured him that Ginny would do the job, wincing as he remembered Hagrid and Madame Maxine. No, he definitely didn't want help from Hagrid in that department.  
  
"I'm off to tell Harry now. Thanks for everything!" He bid good-bye to Hagrid, after being loaded down with treacle toffee and rock cakes. Instead of going directly back to Harry, Ron went towards the Owlery instead, hoping to get Pigwidgen to eat some of the rock cakes (Pig refused). He burst into the Gryffindor Common Room, about to tell Harry the revised plan was "all systems go" dropping a giant-sized pile of treats on the table. Then he noticed Hermione.  
  
"Hiya Hermione. What'cha up to?" he asked, a little out of breath. Hermione frowned, as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Actually I was looking for you. Harry said you were with Ginny, Ginny said you were with Hagrid and Hagrid said you were with Harry," she tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for an answer. Ron smiled weakly. It would take a lot of explaining to stop any of Hermione's suspicions…  
  
**Half an hour later…**  
  
"Okay let me sum this up," Hermione said, "You were with Harry, then went to see Ginny, stopped by Hagrid's then went to the Owlery to poison Pigwidgen." Ron nodded relieved to have the interrogating over, then stopped.  
  
"I did not poison Pigwidgen! I was just offering his fair share of Hagrid's sweets," he protested.  
  
"Anything cooked by Hagrid could be called poison. You could probably knock someone unconscious with those cakes of his. So everything you told me answers every question, except one. WHY did you visit all those people?!" Hermione said, perhaps a little too loudly.  
  
"I was just catching up on all my friends," Ron couldn't figure out what was wrong with Hermione.  
  
"Oh am I now not your friend!" she yelled, and stormed up to her bedroom. Ron just stood there slightly stunned. Now what had just happened there? He tried to recall all of his words. Ron was certain he said nothing wrong. Figures, Ron thought, girls are so touchy.  
  
***  
  
Ginny knocked on the door to her room. She was certain that was where Hermione was. When no one answered, she just walked in. There, Hermione sat on her bed, looking rather defiant and sulky.  
  
"Hermione, whatever is the matter?" Ginny asked. She had already talked to her brother, as far as she could tell Ron had done nothing wrong. However that was from his point of view, and Ginny had learned early on that her brothers didn't always stick quite to the story. Hermione told the whole story.  
  
"…and I think he's avoiding me and maybe he's seeing another girl." Hermione finished off, now close to tears. Ginny found the story rather amusing. Her brother… how was it Mum put it? Well Mum always called them "scarlet women" but would that make Ron a "scarlet man?"  
  
"Hermione listen to yourself. You're getting worked up over nothing. Besides," Ginny hooted, "who on earth would want to go out with my brother!" She started giggling madly, and then stopped realizing what she had just said. "Um, meaning that, er, everyone knew the competition would be far too tough." Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny's stumbling.  
  
"Y'really think so?"  
  
"I'm sure of it," Ginny said firmly. Hermione started smiling a bit more.  
  
"I guess I was just overdoing it. It just that I've been worried ever since we had that argument two nights ago…"  
  
Ginny interrupted, "What argument?", silently cursing her brother for not mentioning everything.  
  
"Well, I was studying for a very important test in Arithmancy when Ron tried to stop me. He thought I studied too much and he thought I ought to have some fun." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Since when is that new? He was always quarrelling with you about grades. Hermione, are you just having a bad day or something?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, then shook her head, then looked confused and just fell back on her bed to rest. Roommates, Ginny thought, can be so annoying or be your closest friends. All hers last year had been the worst. They just giggled about who knows what until the late of the night, making it impossible to sleep. She was glad to be with someone sensible like Hermione now. Even if Hermione hadn't been acting so sensible these days.  
  
***  
  
"Arg! Ginny I thought you said this would be easy!" Ron groaned. They had been to so many shops in Hogsmeade he thought he feet would drop off.  
  
Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Well is it my fault you're so picky? You've turned down almost every suggestion I could think of. Oh yeah! I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you Ron. Hagrid had some advice for you. (Ron groaned inwardly.) Remember the old saying, 'A cat is a witch's best friend'?"  
  
Harry cut in, "I thought that it was a dog is a man's best friend. Besides, Hermione already has Crookshanks, another cat probably wouldn't be appreciated."  
  
"The quote is about cats and witches for the wizarding world," Ron explained.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted (Ginny couldn't bring herself to say "rudely" as most do), Hagrid thought the way to please Hermione was to please her cat," Ginny explained. Ron did some quick thinking.  
  
"Y'mean all I have to do is get some cat food, and Hermione will be happy?" Ron asked hopefully. Ginny gave him a look of disdain.  
  
"A little better than that. Great. I have a brother who thinks cat food is the ideal gift." Ginny pointed out a pet shop, and they all headed to it. Inside the shop was warm, filled with sounds of fluttering wings, hoots, hisses, and purring sounds. Ginny dragged her brother straight to the cat goods section. They examined everything to little squeaky realistic plastic mice to little kitty boots (guaranteed to keep the cold out). At everything that Ginny pointed out, Ron shook his head, saying it wasn't quite right, until Harry spotted something on a shelf.  
  
"What about a cat collar?" he said, lifting a bunch of collars examining them. Ron seemed to like the suggestion. There was a pile of different colored collars, and next to it a pile of little metal name tags, in various shapes. Ron picked out an orange colored one, until Ginny pointed out that the Chudley Cannon's color wouldn't show up well on Crookshanks, seeing that the cat was of the same hue. Instead she picked out an electric blue and green one. There was a short argument about it, but in the end Ginny won (as always, she thought). Then Ron grabbed two of the little metal tags.  
  
"Hey Ron. You grabbed one too many," Harry pointed out. A mischievous smile spread across Ron's face.  
  
"Oh no, Harry. I grabbed exactly the amount that I wanted to grab. This one's for Crookshanks," he said, lifting the tag shaped like a cat's paw print, "And this one's for Hermione" Ron lifted a witch's hat shaped tag. "I figure I'll just string it on some ribbon, and presto, instant name charm necklace."  
  
"That's not such a bad idea," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I could probably engrave the names for you if you want." Ron went to pay for the present, while Ginny and Harry drifted off into different sections of the store, to look around. Harry turned down into an aisle and found himself surrounded by a tower of owls, each fluttering their wings and hooting, as if they were begging Harry to buy them.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not here to buy. I'm just looking around," he told one overly exuberant owl. The owl ruffled its (Harry couldn't tell if it was male or female) feathers indignantly. They all seemed to calm down after that, and then Harry spotted it. The perfect owl. It was a bright red all over, with the heart shaped face like a barn owl's. Now he didn't want another owl, Hedwig was enough, but that owl would be the perfect present for…  
  
"Ginny!" Harry panted to Ron, out of the hearing range of Ginny. "I'm telling you, it's the perfect present. We could get it for her together."  
  
"Okay, that sounds fine. But however will we get it without Ginny seeing!" Ron mumbled, making sure his sister couldn't hear him. The two put their heads together on a way to now ditch Ginny. Harry found himself wondering how shopping for presents became so hard. He never had these sort of problems all his other years at Hogwarts. No, he thought to himself, the kind of problems you had were figuring out who Nicholas Flamel was, what the Chamber of Secrets held and what it had to do with you, why Sirius Black was after you and what that confounded egg meant. You didn't have real problems like this year, did you? Harry shook his head, trying to clear the sarcastic remarks for his mind and think up a good plan. It turned out he didn't have to.  
  
"Ron, Harry," Ginny said, catching their attention, "I see Hermione out there with Hagrid, they must have decided to come to Hogsmead too. I'm going to join them." And with that she left. Ron and Harry both let out a sigh of relief. Harry led Ron to the owl he was talking about. They looked at it closely, but noticed that unlike the other owls, this one had no price tag on the cage.  
  
"That does it. It's probably waaaaay too expensive. That's what most priceless things are," said Ron sorrowfully, for he thought he present problems with Ginny were finally solved. A shopkeeper rushed up to them and asked if they needed any help.  
  
"Er, well, we were wondering (that's a lot of w's) about this owl here. Why doesn't it have a price tag like the others? Is it some sort of rare breed?" Harry asked motioning to the now sleeping owl. The shopkeeper looked nervously around.  
  
"Are you quite sure this is the one you want?" he asked. When Harry nodded firmly "yes," the shopkeeper continued. "Well this is a rare breed, the berry barn owl (I did lots of research to figure out which owl to choose, and this one really exists) but that's not why there's no price tag. It's because of the owl. Y'see, it's very temperamental. Won't get along with just anyone. Unlike most owls, which adapt to suit their master's needs, this one will bite and destroy mail of anyone it doesn't like. It won't fight owls out of courtesy, but it doesn't make friends or get along with them either. Whenever provoked, it flies into a raging temper and we think it's bright red for a reason." The shopkeeper sighed in exasperation. Harry chose the moment to jump in and say something.  
  
"D'you normally talk to your customers like this. I mean, do you want to keep this bird or something?" Harry asked, confused on why the shopkeeper insisted on telling the bad features of the owl and not the good ones like most advertisers do.  
  
"Well, I don't normally put down my precious pets. But this one's a menace I tell you!" the shopkeeper glared at the sleeping owl. "Plus the last three customers have all returned this owl because of the destructive behaviour. My last buyer and used to be one of my best customers, was a lady who got nipped five times and lost all her best candy that was being delivered. The troublemaker ate it, instead of sending it to the receiver. She doesn't act like that around everyone, just the people she doesn't like."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. Who're talking about, the lady, not acting like that or the owl?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh the owl's female. Didn't I mention that?" Without waiting for an answer the shopkeeper launched into another speech. "This owl is the most loyal, but you have to earn it, otherwise the owl will make your life miserable." Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"If anyone could do it, Ginny can," said Ron, "She's great with all animals, and has always wanted a pet. We'll take her." The chatty shopkeeper's face went pale, as he realized he could be rid of her forever.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You can have the menace free if you buy a cage and you promise never, ever, try to return her for your money back," the shopkeeper said, thinking that he would get the better deal."  
  
"Deal," Harry said, and they bought the owl. "Now all we have to do is hide you…"  
  
***  
  
Thanks for all the new reviews. I didn't think that anyone would review, telling me what they thought the answer was to the question in Chapter 4, so that was a surprise. A special thanks goes to somedaydreamer for putting this story as one of her favorite stories. 


	6. Nightmares, Daydreams... oh & Christmas!

Danger Lurks.in a Broom Closet?  
  
By vedette  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nightmares & Daydreams.oh and Christmas!  
  
***  
  
"Arrrrrrg!" Ron groaned as he scowled at the bright and cheery Christmas elves (just pictures of ones of course) that were dancing on the wrapping paper. He was trying to wrap the cage for Ginny (it was made from solid pear tree wood) in enchanted wrapping paper. It's very nice paper, Ron thought, but how do you wrap something roundish?  
  
"Let me show you," Harry said from behind him. Ron stared at him blankly.  
  
"Since when could you read my mind?" he asked, rather worried at what else Harry could see inside his head. He concentrated on less embarrassing thoughts, such as the fact there was only two weeks to Christmas.  
  
"Weeeeell, it isn't all that hard when you think out loud. You've been talking to yourself the whole time," grinned Harry. He decided to be nice since it was closing in on Christmas, and not have Ron go through the horror of having a best friend who could "read minds." He was glad that Ron's parents were going away on vacation again so that Harry wouldn't be alone at Hogwarts.  
  
"Anyways allow me." Harry pulled out his wand from inside his sleeve (I've always wanted to do that) and pointed it at the cage and wrapping paper.  
  
"Wrappisidium!" And with a giant flourish, the paper was on the present, with no tape or folds. Ron stared at the neat job Harry had just done, then turned and asked a question.  
  
"Wherever did ya learn that one Harry?" Ron asked, crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't one they had learned in class and that he had missed or forgotten.  
  
"I learned it on my own. I figure it'll come in handy when I finally graduate and can actually do magic in the other world. I thought it would make a nice present for Dudley, or rather, he'd make a nice present." A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face as he daydreamed of Dudley suffocating in a flawless wrapping job.  
  
"Anyways, how are we going to work this out on Christmas?" Ron and Harry had already placed the berry barn owl in the Owlery, figuring it'd be safe there. The owl looked at her new home with scorn, and then reluctantly settled in, without disturbing any of the other owls, except hooting with contempt at one of the school owls, or maybe it was Malfoy's eagle owl, Harry couldn't tell. However, Ron was positive that the owl didn't like Draco's owl, therefore the two were on the same side. It was a good thing that the owl had done that, because Ron got very angry at the owl for nipping his fingers several times on occasion, and only that fact (and the fact that it was a Christmas present to Ginny) stopped Ron from murdering the owl.  
  
***  
  
The two decided that Ron would wrap the cage, and that Harry would summon the owl by magic, because the owl made one thing very clear. It was not to be wrapped up. So Harry came up with the solution (giving him a chance to show off his Summoning charms). Ron and Harry decided not to tell Hermione what their Christmas present to Ginny was, just in case Hermione let it slip, being so close now to her and all. That meant that the job of feeding was left to the two alone. Ron was the one to discover that the owl would always fall asleep if you fed it anything with cranberries in it, especially cranberry cocktail. This fact helped immensely to the care of the gift. The owl could be quite picky though, and nipped Ron, when he tried to feed it leftover mashed potatoes.  
  
"Arrrrrg!" Ron yelped, again.  
  
***  
  
Ginny yawned. It was getting late. She looked at the clock, 9:30. Hmmmmmm, she thought, it has been a long day, I guess it's time to hit the sack. She got herself a glass of warm milk then got ready for bed (brushed her teeth and all that). By the time she had got into bed, Hermione was lying in her bed, looking as if she was fast asleep. Ginny didn't' want to risk waking her up to find out. As she lay trying hard to get to sleep (and obviously not succeeding) Ginny thought a bit about everything and anything. There was almost only one week left to Christmas, (okay, I admit it, I missed about a week there, maybe I'll add it in later), and their official holiday started tomorrow. Hermione was leaving by noon, and Ginny was really going to miss her. Ginny was kind of shorthanded on friends, so she figured it would have been a lonely Christmas, if Harry hadn't invited her to open her presents with him and Ron. The pile of presents was steadily growing under their little pine tree. She decided to go and see how many were labeled to her tomorrow and shake 'em a bit. The thought of secret presents and the big "guessing game" always got her excited. Ginny started thinking about the closet. She hadn't given much thought to it for a while; schoolwork had taken up way too much time. What did those symbols mean? There were some listed in the textbook, but most of the ones she had learned so far were from library books. Hermione had checked out 4 books about them for her. (That was every single one in the library; it was a rare subject.) They covered the basic runes, but Ginny still didn't know all that many. She wondered when would be the next time she went there.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was wandering, drifting out of her room. Out the portrait door and down the hall. The whole world was fuzzy; she felt, well, weird. She found herself in front of the closet, the one that had mystified her, and changed her entire year at Hogwarts. Without a moment's hesitation she entered. Ginny looked at the bewildering symbols, wondering what they could mean. She frowned. How could she see the symbols? Aren't closets supposed to be pitch black? Despite that logic, there was a faint glow or aurora to the closet. Well, she thought, this is an unusual closet, why shouldn't it have light? Ginny felt all around her. The closet was large for one, with no apparent use. Why didn't this one have any brooms or janitor supplies in it? All of a sudden there was a creeeeeaaak. Ginny spun around, her heart beating faster. The back of the closet was opening like a door, and the tips of fingers were showing. A long white hand was reaching for her! "AAA---" Ginny scream was cut off abruptly as she felt a magical clamp around her mouth. Then there was a bright flash of white light, and the hand receded in pain She felt what was holding her mouth shut suddenly disappeared. An unearthly wail of pain was screeched, although Ginny was sure it wasn't her. Even though the yell was still echoing in her ears, no teachers, no one else at all seemed to hear it. Taking advantage of the moment, Ginny stumbled out of the closet, blinking hard, trying to see after such a blinding light. She rushed back, back, back down the halls, to her room. She was safe, she was safe. and then she was falling.  
  
***  
  
Whump! Ginny hit the floor.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" asked a drowsy Hermione. "It looks like you just fell out of bed." Ginny sat up with a start, remembering what had just happened.  
  
"Hermione, the closet, danger, hand, it was reaching for me, I was running through halls, falling." Ginny babbled nonsense (at least to Hermione). Ginny started to panic as she remembered what had just happened to her.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said sensibly, "That sounds like a pretty bad nightmare. Now relax and just forget about it."  
  
"Nightmare?" Ginny thought hard, "It just seemed so real. I would've sworn that I was there, that is was really happening. I guess it must have been that glass of warm milk I had before I went to sleep. I was thinking about the cupboard at the time."  
  
"There you have it, a reasonable explanation. Now you stay here, and I'll nip down to the Common Room and get us some warm milk." Hermione paused, recalling what Ginny had just said, "Then again, perhaps a glass of water would be better. It's only 5:48 now, that's not too early, compared to Harry's Quidditch practice times." Hermione left towards the washroom, her slippers softly padding down the hall. Ginny relaxed, realizing that she had been feeling very tense. By the time Hermione returned, Ginny was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny stretched and yawned. She sleepily looked around, and noticed she was the only one in the room. She turned to the clock. 8:56 the clock read. Drat, she thought, I must've slept in 'cause I lost sleep. She dressed quickly and dashed down the stairs, thanking her lucky stars that it was the first day of holidays. Harry and Ron were just finishing up breakfast, while playing a game of Gobstones. Hermione was watching them, although she was done eating and was concentrating more on whether she had packed everything she would need. "Hello Ginny," greeted Ron, who then turned to Hermione and said, "For goodness sakes already, YOU HAVE PACKED EVERY LAST POSSIBLE THING! You're only going home for a few weeks, what could you possibly need?" A few people turned their heads at Ron's vehement yelling.  
  
"Well, I'll need my textbooks to do homework, and I really want to catch up on some of those theories on counter-curses, not to mention the extra studying I want to do for the OWL's. Plus there's my." Hermione would have gone on, but all three of her friends chose that moment to comment loudly on something. Hermione huffed at being cut off, but stopped listing every last thing she had packed (for the seventh time).  
  
"Okay then, I really ought to be off, my train arrives at 11:00 and I want to say bye to Hagrid plus be at the train station a bit early. So, Happy Christmas (where I live, we say Merry, not Happy, but it's best to stick to the theme) everyone, and I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye!" And with that, Hermione left, pushing the little trolley holding her suitcases. Ron and Harry returned to their intense game. Ginny meant to watch, but she found herself drifting in her thoughts. She daydreamed of Christmas presents, of fame and fortune and dreamed of all sorts of silly things. She was in the middle of a particularly good dream (about her saving Hogwarts) when she got squirted with a spray from one of Ron's Gobstones. The stone was aiming for Harry, so they both got hit (Harry for the worst).  
  
"RON!!!" Ginny shrieked, "Watch where you aim!" Ginny scowled, another daydream ruined, thanks to her big brother. She headed upstairs to her dormitory, to get freshened up, and figured it was a good opportunity to sneak off. Ginny could get a peep at the wrapped presents and count them. She snickered as she remembered one Christmas where she made herself an extra gift to herself from a "secret admirer" and won the bet that she would have more presents. Hmmmmm, she wondered, would that work more than once?  
  
***  
  
Ginny searched under the tree to see what presents were labeled to her. Well, there was a flat thin one from Hermione (must be a book, she figured) and a weird shaped one from her brother (Ginny didn't risk shaking that one) and various other packages of different shapes and sizes. After placing all the gifts back in their original state, Ginny realized something. There was no present from Harry to her in the pile. Ginny frowned. Should she have gotten him a present if he didn't get one for her? Well, actually, she hadn't gotten him a specific present, just helped in the collaboration of friends. Mind you, what kind of friend doesn't get you a Christmas present? I've always wanted to be friends with Harry Potter. You wanted to be more than friends, the traitorous side of her said, you wanted t. Stop thinking like that, she told herself sternly, you ended that ages ago. I don't think it ever ended, the other side said.  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny blushed as she realized the last words she said were out loud. Boy, that dream must've shaken me up more than I thought, she thought as she headed off, deciding to see Hagrid.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid sat in his cabin, whistling and whittling at the same time. The chunk of solid wood he was chipping away at was beginning to form the shape of a cat. Hagrid sat back, trying to decide what it should be used for. The kettle on the stove piped merrily, Hagrid had set a new batch of tea on; he had used the rest when Hermione visited about an hour and a half ago. Hermione! The cat would make a lovely doorstop or paperweight for her as a present. Hagrid normally gave out samples of his cooking, but the last time Hermione visited to help out with his two-headed amphisbaena*(see end of story for definition) Hagrid got the impression that she didn't particularly like the rock cakes (he found all the ones he had offered to her later in Fang's mouth). So Hagrid had been at a loss at what to get her. Now he would just get one of the sturdier school owls to deliver the cat. Tap, knock, knock. KNOCK! Hagrid got up in surprise, shaking off wood shavings everywhere in the process. He opened the door to see Ginny standing there, waiting not so patiently to come in. "Why, 'ow nice ter see yeh, Ginny. C'mon in, but do yeh hold a grudge against me door, 'cause y' were hittin' it rather hard." Ginny turned red, making a mental note to try harder to hide her blushes. "Hullo Hagrid. I was just feeling a bit bored and I decided to come see what you were up to." Ginny explained. "So, have you picked up any more ferocious beasts? Could I help with anything?" At this Hagrid perked up considerably and started showing his immense menagerie off to Ginny. Oh my, here he goes, Ginny thought. Then again, at least you won't be bored, she told herself, as she watched some sort of four headed beast have three of the heads ganging up on the last one.  
  
***  
  
To Ron, the week before Christmas seemed to be flying past at a considerable rate. He rather enjoyed playing with Harry, and not having to worry about schoolwork (after all, it wasn't due for another two weeks). Having gotten used to boarding school, Ron found that staying over wasn't all that bad; he wasn't getting homesick. His parents were off doing some extra business work, or something of the sort (Percy wouldn't tell him anything) and besides he'd much rather stay here with his friend (at least that's what he told himself). Everyone seemed anxious to see their parents this year, because of all the supposed Dark activity that was going on. No one had been killed yet, but there were some reports of disappearances of important people. Whether these were real or not could not be proven, and most mysteriously of all, no spottings of Lord Voldemort had been recorded. Still, this worried people, so out of the whole school, there were only about seven people signing up to stay (remember five are Harry and the Weasleys). That made it impossible to have a Ball. Many teachers were also going, rumors say that they weren't leaving to go visiting, but were on some sort of secret mission. Well, whatever it was, it didn't affect Ron. He was too busy playing games and counting down the days 'til he could race down the stairs and rip up the wrapping paper on the packages.  
  
***  
  
Harry was having similar thoughts on how uneventful this year had been so far. Voldemort hadn't attempted anything big yet, and this was the year he supposedly was back, returned to his body. Let's see, Harry thought, in my first year, he broke into Gringotts before I even started school. In my second year, it was around Hallowe'en when Voldemort attacked someone. A cat, mind you, but still it's more than this year. The third year, well that year Voldemort didn't do much, although it was still more exciting than this year. Exciting? What was he thinking about? This year was nice and calm, no Dark activity, just the way he liked it. Whatever it was, Harry sure felt this holiday would be better than last year's, where his whole vacation he felt stressed or guilty over that stupid egg. Yep, Harry was going to relax this vacation for once.  
  
***  
  
Ginny wasn't feeling so relaxed. That closet was really giving her bad vibes ever since that horrible nightmare. She found herself trying to avoid it, which was harder than it looked, considering that the place was so near the Gryffindor entrance. Ginny knew it was silly, after all nightmares aren't real, but she still felt very squeamish about it. She hadn't mentioned this to anyone else, and the only one who even knew about the nightmares was Hermione. She kept on having the same sort of dreams over and over again, although they were seemed quite so real as the first time. Ginny considered telling someone, but they were only dreams, and they really weren't the worst she had ever had. At least that what she kept telling herself.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, settle down!" It was the night before Christmas and Ginny was trying to settle down a now very hyper Ron (and not succeeding).  
  
"Oooooooooooh Ginny, just think. In just (at this Ron checked the time) 4 hours it'll be officially Christmas!" Ron hopped up and down with excitement. "And soon after, all these packages will be opened and in my arms, just for me. Well, the one's that're here of course. Mum's and Dad's still hasn't arrived yet, but they usually owl them at the last moment." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's rambling.  
  
"Ron, if you ask me, you sound more excited than Hermione does when I ask her for help for homework." Ginny said. Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, considering what his sister just said.  
  
"Anyhow," Harry interrupted, "it's about time we head off to bed if we want to get up really early to open presents. Meet back at the Christmas tree tomorrow?" When the time was agreed, they all headed to bed, with visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads (just kidding).  
  
***  
  
Beeeeeep, beep, beeeeep, beep, BEEEEEEEP! Ron sat up groggily and waved his wand to turn off the alarm. Being so sleepy, the wand produced bright lavender sparks, along with turning off the alarm. This soon woke Harry up, who wasn't too pleased.  
  
"Ron, whatever time it is, isn't it too early?" Harry asked, a trifle annoyed.  
  
"It's never too early on Christmas. Besides, I was kind enough to let the sun rise up before waking you." Harry stared at his friend. Ron generally wasn't an early morning person. It was surprising how much of an effect Christmas had on him. Ron ripped the covers off, hollering "race you downstairs" as he slid down the banister (falling off and went crashing down the last steps). Harry swiftly followed him (although Ron had too big of a head start for Harry to win any races).  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke up with sunlight in her eyes, and whoops of joy from her brother in her ear. I suppose it's time to get up and at 'em, she thought. Quickly getting dressed (she certainly couldn't let Harry see her in her nightdress) she headed down, wondering what she would receive. By the time she was downstairs, Ron and Harry were both wearing Weasley sweaters (Ginny would recognize them anywhere) and Ron was levitating off his chair, eating a Fizzing Wizzbee he had gotten from Hagrid (who had finally decided to lay off the homemade snacks for a while). When Ginny tried to find out what Ron had received from Hermione, Ron just kept his lips closed, shaking his head while blushing. Ron was pleased with the pocketknife Harry gave him. Harry was extra happy with the twins present to him, a blown-up copy of the picture Colin Creevey took of Snape, plus a bagful of the glow-in-the-dark hair candies. Ginny quickly opened her present from her mother first.  
  
"Oh look," said Ginny, admiring the sweater. "The G is interwoven with a fairy. I suppose Mum wanted to make it different from George's, plus I'm her favorite of course." Ginny smiled sweetly at Ron. Ron merely stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Funny," said Harry, "There's only about one or two packages here for me, although this one is giant." Harry emerged from under the tree, pulling out a large square shaped package. Ripping it open, there was a card on top of a very battered looking trunk. To Harry From your friends, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Ginny Harry looked up, surprised. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginny said impatiently, "Open it!" Harry cautiously opened the trunk. Inside were three battered dingy looking balls. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought until he realized what it was.  
  
"My own Quidditch set! But I can't use them outside of school because they might fly away," Harry turned to Ron, with a questioning look.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all covered. Hermione put spells on them so they will stay in this magical box, oh, sort of like an Age Line, I'm not the one to explain it." Ron tried to explain. "Anyways, the Quaffle was easy to get, they're in any athletic equipment store, that's from me. Hagrid supplied the trunk, isn't it perfect?" Ginny enchanted two balls to act like Bludgers and Hermione got the Snitch. I haven't the slightest clue where she picked one up, they're supposedly really hard to get, but that's Hermione for you. Probably talked one of the teachers in helping her find one, she's such a teacher's pet." Harry looked at the set again. Well, the maroon ball must be the Quaffle, and the mismatched pair of blue and green balls must be the Bludgers. So where's the Snitch? Ginny hopped down from her seat on the chair. As if reading his mind, she answered his question. "Look here. See that button on the Quaffle. If you press that, the ball splits open and releases the Snitch. Oh and the Snitch is a bit discolored like the rest of them. It's brown." Ginny grabbed the Quaffle, and pointed out the button. Oh, well, thought Harry, brown should be harder to spot, and I could get some harder practice in. Ginny was almost through all her presents now. She couldn't help noticing again that she had gotten something for Harry, although, there was no present to her from him. Ginny grabbed the last unwrapped present addressed to her, the one from Ron. Harry grabbed his wand, ready to call the owl on his cue. Ron leaned forwards in suspence. Ginny started to tear a hole in the "flawless" wrapping when. BOOM! Someone was trying knock down the door to the Gryffindor Common Room (at least that was how it sounded).  
  
***  
  
Okay, so that took a lot longer than it should have to get out. Plus the chapter was way longer than it was supposed to be. Christmas should have ended by now. Oh well, I'm sorry for the delay. Between FanFiction being down and going on vacation, I haven't put out a new chapter for a while. I wrote this one is June sometime! I'm having real trouble with the spacing, the enter key just isn't working for me or something. 


End file.
